One Night in Ba Sing Se
by ShadowLev
Summary: Jet springs Zuko from work during a festival. They forget their inhibitions, dance, and more. Slash Jetko Yaoi


This isn't quite my best, but I need to feed my inner fangirl demons before they eat unsuspecting vilagers. I was getting fed up with the lack of serious Jetko.

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN (why do I feel the need to say this on a fanfiction site?) OH AND THERE BE BAD BAD YAOI (slash, boy/boy) SMUT HERE. It's graphic. I'm warning you here, please turn back if you don't want intercourse.

* * *

The city had a mystical feeling at night. So many lights, so much human contact. During the festival, people laughed and danced, children played, teenagers succumbed to passion by the light of street candles and the moon. Everyone was merry, except for one sulky tea server that found his craft dull and unenjoyable. Serving people tea by candlelight wasn't on his top ten list of things to be doing in the festival. But his uncle needed help, and help he did. Until a familiar face walked in and smiled at him, releasing him from his uncle's work with a few simple sentences.

Now locked in a rough arm hold with his savior, Zuko realized who the scruffy young man was. It was Jet, from the voyage, who led him so brusquely through the festival, who gave him a paper covered bottle and a peck on the forehead. The liquid in the bottle burned his throat going down, but left a tingle in his brain that washed the bitter feelings out of him. Once he had drunken a considerable amount, Zuko felt strong hands grip his hips and begin to dance in the way of teenagers; a lazy, unskilled dance that required lots of hip movements and spinning. Soon, the dance of the teenagers took on a more lustful air, when Zuko spun around in Jet's arms and ground his ass into the Freedom Fighters crotch. The rough grip tightened and he took another swig from the bottle.

All too soon, Zuko was led from the dirt dance floor and into a small apartment, where he was pressed tightly against the door and Jet's mouth captured his own. Pillaging the smaller man's mouth, Jet pawed the young man up and down, stripping the tea-server robe and shirt right off of him. Zuko felt his own hands go up and pull the raggedy shirt off his partner. Hot skin met hot skin as Jet's callused fingers trailed upwards to brush the hard pink nipples that jutted out from his partners pale skin.

The two lovers managed to make it over to the shabby looking bed and fell onto it. Jet smirked and held Zuko's body down with one hand on his panting chest as he stripped the silky pants right off the scarred teen. Reaching into his back pocket, Jet unearthed a bottle of oil and used some to coat his fingers before pushing one deep into Zuko's ass. Crying out, Zuko briefly wondered why he was letting some earth kingdom scum fuck him like a whore, but that thought was quickly interrupted when Jet did something inside of him with those fingers. Gasping and moaning, Zuko's eyelashes fluttered as a violent wave of pleasure rocked his body.

Jet watched the pretty boy with a smirk, loving the way the young man's golden eye's shone with pleasure and his sweat-drenched black hair stuck to his neck. It made him all the more feminine looking. Removing his fingers, Jet pushed his pants down and drenched his cock with oil. Lifting Zuko's creamy white legs by the knee, Jet positioned himself in from of Zuko's hole, driving deep inside. Zuko, numbed by the alcohol and by the pleasure, gasped and panted more.

The mangy looking young man drove quickly in and out of his partner's tight hole, stimulating the young man's sweet spot with every thrust. Reaching down and gripping Zuko's own throbbing erection, Jet lapped at a drop of sweat on Zuko's stomach and smirked into those golden eyes. Zuko came suddenly, arching and twisting, screaming and moaning, with Jet fucking his ass. The impossible tightening of the muscles around Jet's cock drove the man to a violent orgasm, cumming deep inside of Zuko and then collapsing on top of the panting man. The two lay quietly, bathed in the light that peeked through the curtains and door.

Outside, the people still laughed and danced, children played, but inside, teenagers rested their passions by the light of streetlights and the moon. Such is the way of festivals in Ba Sing Se.

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and maybe I'll write more yaoi smut for you.


End file.
